1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle analyzer for measuring the number and characteristics of particles to be analyzed, for example, blood cells, in a liquid sample. The present invention provides a particle analyzer for allowing a user to intuitively judge the characteristics of particles from the scattergram thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional particle analyzers of this type count the number of various kinds of cells in blood samples such as erythrocytes, leukocytes, platelets and the like, and at the same time, electrically or optically measure parameters representative of characteristics of the cells to produce and display distribution diagrams such as a one-dimensional frequency distribution diagram and a two-dimensional scattergram for analyzing the cells based on the measured parameters [see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 7(1995)-85168].
With the conventional particle analyzers, however, it is not easy and therefore requires considerable experience for a user to judge from the displayed distribution diagram whether a distribution state is normal or abnormal.